


Addiction-IV Intersect wrongly

by lovenpeace



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovenpeace/pseuds/lovenpeace
Summary: This chapter is: Reuenthal X Fahrenheit





	Addiction-IV Intersect wrongly

IV Intersect wrongly  
军务尚书奥贝斯坦因病告假。  
这个重磅炸弹扔出去，引来了意想不到的反映。大本营的例会上，皇帝戳着手中的羽毛笔一刻不停，口气漫不经心。罗严塔尔元帅表现冒进，提出不少意见；但眼见着皇帝心思不在朝政，不满之情溢于言表。米达麦亚帮他左右园话，心力憔悴。好在其他几位提督心中有数，也未放在心上。一堂会开下来，最活跃的居然是毕典菲尔特提督。虽说有用的意见不多，倒也算是难得给众人提供了一些新思路。  
例会开得心猿意马，众人也头一次意识到，军务尚书告假可能真的会让国事停摆。也罢，皇帝陛下明面没说，算是默许给众人放假。大家口头客气着公务繁忙，却眼见着步调缓下来，谈话也轻松了不少。  
罗严塔尔踱进海鹫，兴致不高。所有人似乎都觉得他今天应该很得意，只有他自己明白，军务尚书此时的告假是在以退为进，而他才是被逼入绝境的那个。就好像拳头打在棉花上，令人抽身不得，发怒不得。  
自视为这场游戏主导者的罗严塔尔，一直信心满满，掌控节奏、设计布局；直到转身之际寻找来时路，他才突然意识到自己正深陷迷宫进退不得。想来这一切的开始只是个恶作剧，嘴上说着要以此威胁，却是自己不堪诱惑。对方越是冰冷处之，他越是恼火，越是要肆意地在性事上加倍折磨。想到那潮红的脸颊、咬破的嘴唇，身体趋于本能的回应……还有后穴里的热度，这一切又似乎是在盛情邀请。一次次的拉锯之下，却是自己沉溺了。  
闷气郁结于胸，令人十分不悦。酒杯被重重放下，罗严塔尔把身体深深陷入柔软的沙发，让堆积在体内的酒精持续发酵。似乎只有这样，才能将这些时日的种种抛在脑后，让无尽蔓延的头痛缓解一些。  
他半眯着双眼，酒气慢慢覆上那异色的双瞳。视线模糊下，他看到有人来到他面前，穿着笔挺的军服，身材消瘦，不言不语。  
——哼……是来嘲笑我吗，嘲笑我只配一个人借酒消愁？  
抬起手遮住半张脸，他笑起来，却下意识在躲藏。他从未对军务尚书示弱，无论是在朝堂还是在床笫之间。倒不是要彰显武力，他明明很清楚对付聪明人就应该用聪明人的办法，但不免还是会幼稚。只要是看到那张令人生厌的脸，就会变得不理智。那张脸，只有在高潮时才会变得可爱吧。那张嘴，也只有在被狠狠操弄时，才会发出些许好听的声音。  
——这就是让我烦恼的原因么？  
真是可笑，居然是因为这种原因的话那简直是世上最大的笑话。罗严塔尔猛地站起来把来人推倒在沙发上，扯开对方的衣领，粗暴地吻上那细长的脖颈，用力留下他的痕迹。既然是在休假，那么就窝在屋里休个彻底吧！  
有时堕落只是一瞬间的事，但却能让人得到无限的快乐，就像现在这样。  
沿着脖颈到锁骨到胸口的凸起，一路吻下来罗严塔尔没有丝毫犹豫。兴许是酒精的作用让他更加大胆，每一次吸吮格外用力，所到之处无不留下点点吻痕。男人的胸口非常敏感，而那个家伙尤其如此。上次不过是用羽毛笔招待一下，立刻就俯下身子翘起屁股。发现弱点的喜悦写在罗严塔尔的脸上，他更加投入地用舌尖舔弄着泛红的凸起直到胀大变硬；随后揪住扯弄，嘴唇则沿着胸部一路向下，吻上腰部的敏感处。身下的人有了明显的反映，变硬的下体抵住他的胸口，手指也攀上他的脸颊。  
比以往的回应要来得快些，这热情让罗严塔尔不由得意。  
呻吟声在空旷的酒吧内显得更为压抑，在辗转数次后才抑制不住冲出喉咙。  
“啊…………元、元帅……请放过在下…………”  
猛地抬起头，法伦海特涨红而拘谨的脸令金银妖瞳瞬间酒醒。  
“怎么……是你……”  
“阁下以为是……”  
慢慢抬起身子，罗严塔尔试图从酒醉的状态中回到现实。大脑里一团乱麻，是怎么到的这个地步他也想不出。只记得最后的最后，在他的亲吻之下，法伦海特的呻吟声那么的真实而诱人。  
“是你，正好。”  
不道歉，不后悔，这才是那个男人。  
话必，罗严塔尔咬住对方的耳垂。耳垂处的温热和胸口难捱的刺激让法伦海特艰难得别过头，他挣扎着想翻动身体却自始至终没能推开身上的男人。推搡的动作变成拥抱，手掌传递着肌肤的温度，两具身体彻底何为一体。  
眼神里的东西可以随意伪装，语气中的迷恋或许也不是真的，异色双眸中哪边是真相哪边是谎言，这些，也都不重要了。  
抬起细长的腿挂在沙发背上，法伦海特的腰拱得很高迎合着男人的亲吻。这个正在亲吻他的男人一直是他心中的矛盾，就如同猫一般喜怒无常的游走在身边。他每每想靠近，就担心冰冷的疏远；而被提及时又难免欢喜。  
现在的诚实，也许只是一场梦，但这足矣。  
罗严塔尔的技巧令人难以自持，法伦海特的感到身体的每一处都在抑制不住的呐喊，想要得到更多爱抚。弓起的身体和张开的双腿让后穴大张，似是在邀请他人的进入。水色的眼睛蒙着雾色，发丝上的汗水滑过脸颊落在罗严塔尔的肩膀，他有力的手指嵌入手臂，带着不寻常的温度。像是清晨的森林，等待着探险家的到来。  
将下体整根没入，热度和紧致感令罗严塔尔倒吸一口气， 他甚至有些无法控制，要立刻射出来，但还是放慢动作，调整下呼吸。凑上去，他轻咬着对方的薄唇，直到对方口中留下酒味，这才满意的舔舔嘴唇。  
“阁下……啊啊……不要……”  
“不要什么？”  
歪着头笑笑，不同以往，难得的调情。  
“不要愚弄在下了……”  
“法伦海特卿，有没有人夸过你的眼睛？”  
“阁下莫要说笑……在下一介武官……受不起相貌的夸赞……”  
“可是所有人都说皇帝陛下冰蓝色的眼眸好看。”  
“在下……在下也认为如此……”  
“可要我说，水蓝色，才更加诱人……”  
嘴唇吻上眼睛的那刻，罗严塔尔大力的抽动起来，耳边的呻吟声一刻不断的挠着他的心，把他无处安放的欲望统统勾起。呻吟声在某一个时点变得扭曲，法伦海特的双手也收得更紧，原本挂在沙发背上的腿不知何时已攀上他的腰。腹部上突如起来的热度让罗严塔尔抬起头，那张永远沉静的脸被情欲彻底征服变成了另一幅动人的样貌。  
在那一刻，他也许期待过另外一个人，也做出同样的回应吧。  
法伦海特在高潮后不停地喘息像是亲吻一般不停催促着罗严塔尔，很快他也射出来，射在对方的股间。  
终究，人与人是不一样的。

罗严塔尔直到第二天清晨才独自离开海鹫，而那时法伦海特已不知所踪。  
事后他猛灌几杯酒，还是被对方一眼看穿了心思。法伦海特整理好军服，衣领下的吻痕一抬头就能看见，罗严塔尔不由避开视线。  
“阁下不用顾虑，是在下……也有此意。”  
“卿不必如此，此事是我酒后乱性。”  
“阁下说过的话……在下心中是感激的。”  
罗严塔尔强迫自己醉过去，可法伦海特最后说的话压在胸口，令他无法入睡。  
“下官曾是戴罪之人，本不配和阁下同朝为官。可阁下从未苛待下官，反而以礼相待……我……下官……在下心中，阁下绝非凡人，自然阁下的烦恼也不是我等能理解的。只是，只是无论如何，请不必自责。”


End file.
